Yowai ro
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: ¡vamos Ryoma se que tu puedes, lucha vive por favor vive!...dejen reviews
1. Yowai ro

**Yowai ro**

**Capitulo único**

(Sakuno)

Abrí la puerta de la casa, y Kei corrió al interior, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Yo sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Fui a la cocina a acomodar la despensa que traía…en un principio, no comprendía la prisa de mi hijo…al fin y al cabo _él _siempre estaría ahí…pero fue entonces cuando Kei me dijo que no podíamos asegurar aquello…aunque tiene 7 años es muy inteligente…y muy hábil…siempre agradecería a Kami por haber hecho a mi hijo igual a su padre.

Giré sobre mis talones y seguí el camino de mi niño…me paré frente a la puerta, cerré mis ojos e inhalé profundamente, mordí mis labios y pedí fuerza a Kami. Entre a la habitación, encontrando con mi hijo y mi marido en la cama.

-oka-chan tardaste mucho-me reprocho Kei

-lo siento akachan-

-No me digas bebe-dijo molesto, sonreí…_**aunque por dentro me moría**_

-perdóname cariño-le dije y volteé a ver a mi esposo-¿Cómo te sientes Ryoma?-le pregunte

-cansado-me dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano con los ojos cerrados y bostezando-odio esto-su tono de voz era de molestia y decepción-me siento un inútil-

Lo miré y me acerqué al pie de la cama-Kei-kun…ve a lavarte las manos porque ya vamos a comer ¿está bien?-

-si-salió de la habitación, siempre trataba de evitar que escuchara estas platicas que teníamos Ryoma y yo-no eres un inútil-le dije seria

-claro que lo soy…mírame, no puedo hacer nada porque me canso enseguida…ya no soy el mismo Sakuno-recargó su cabeza en la almohada aun sin abrir los ojos

-no te preocupes cariño, te operaran mañana, tendrás un corazón nuevo y todo volverá a ser como antes…podrás jugar con Kei y tennis de nuevo…y entonces te darás cuenta de que no eres un inútil-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que saldré vivo de esa operación? ¿y si muero?-

Sus palabras hicieron que me horrorizara, inhale hondo de nuevo intentando contener las lagrimas y le conteste-no vuelvas a pensar en eso…no quiero que pienses en eso ¿me oíste?-

Levantó su cabeza y me miró, entonces cambio su tono de voz-perdóname…no quise…perdón-fue lo que me dijo cabizbajo…comprendí su manera de pensar…estaba nervioso y preocupado

¿Y quién no? Yo también, desde que Ryoma se había enfermado, ya no había podido descansar ni dormir en paz ya que habían noches en las que Ryoma se despertaba con arritmia – un suspiro salió de mi boca mientras me dirigía a la cocina – tenía miedo, la operación era de alto riesgo y todos lo sabíamos, era por lo mismo que Kei no dejaba sólo a su padre ni para comer.

Con ayuda de Kei subí la comida al cuarto, preparé comida japonesa, como a Ryoma le gusta…comimos en silencio…ni siquiera Kei habló…estaba preocupado por su papá y era razonable, esos dos se querían como nadie imaginaba y seria doloroso verlos separados o sufrir por el otro…lo único que pude hacer ese día era rezar…

**-0-**

-Ryoma, te va a operar tu prima Sakura-le dije entrando a la habitación del hospital, Ryoma leía en calma, cuando me entere de la noticia corrí a avisarle

-¿Sakura?-preguntó cerrando el libro y viéndome

-si, ya se está preparando y vendrán por ti en cualquier momento-y justo cuando termine de hablar las enfermeras entraron indicándole a Ryoma que debía sentarse en la silla de ruedas…el solo obedeció.

-¿podrían dejarnos solo 5 minutos a solas?-preguntó él a las enfermeras que asintieron y salieron por la puerta.

Los tres suspiramos al mismo tiempo…estábamos nerviosos…el primero en hablar fue Ryoma.

-quiero decirles que pase lo que pase, los amo a los dos y que estoy muy feliz de tener a esta hermosa familia…-bajo la mirada y yo sonreí, Kei corrió a abrazarlo

-te quiero mucho papi-le dijo, yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas…pero debía ser fuerte…por los tres-¿me prometes regresar?-

Ryoma bajo la mirada y respondió-no te lo puedo prometer…pero…haré lo posible para volver ¿ok?-Kei asintió

-te amo Saku-me dijo sin rodeos…pero estábamos en una situación en la que ya no me sonroje-siempre lo hice…-

-yo también te amo Ryoma…-le contesté…quería que si ya no nos volvíamos a ver…él lo supiera

Las enfermeras volvieron a entrar esta vez llevándoselo, con una mueca y con un ademán se despidió de nosotros.

-Kei-le hable a mi hijo-pidámosle a Kami-sama que tu padre regrese con nosotros-el pequeño asintió y ambos nos hincamos

**-0-**

(Sakura)

Entre al quirófano. Suspire. Bien dicen en la facultad que jamás operes a tus familiares…se siente terriblemente mal. Postrado en la camilla, Ryoma se veía apacible…en su rostro no había dolor como cuando estaba despierto…pero dolería mas no verlo nunca más.

-procedamos-indiqué

Llevaba más de 5 horas en la sala y era realmente agotador… sudaba bastante y Sasuke daba buenos indicios de que la operación esta siendo un éxito hasta el momento.

Ahora venía algo complicado, tenía que hacer el cambio de corazón, aquí se decidiría si resistía aquel cambio, su cuerpo decidiría por él…

Cuidadosamente hice el cambio conectando las arterias, vasos y ventrículos pero algo andaba mal, cuando por fin terminé con eso su nuevo corazón debería empezar a latir pero solo pude oír el ruido agudo de aquella máquina…

Oh no!

Su corazón no palpitaba…

Miré fijamente su corazón, si en unos segundos más no palpitaba todo esto estaría acabado.

¡Vamos Ryoma, lucha, tu puedes!

_Uno…_

Si puedes primo…vamos

_Dos…_

Vamos Ryoma…se que puedes lograrlo

_Tres…_

Ryoma, Sakuno y Kei te esperan

_Cuatro…_

Los tios también te esperan, no te rindas

_Cinco…_

Mucha gente que te quiere esta preocupada por ti…no los dejes…no nos dejes

_Seis…_

¡Se que puedes! ¡Lucha!

_Siete…_

Eres fuerte, demuéstralo ¡Ryoma!

_Ocho…_

¡Por favor! ¡Lucha!

_Nueve…_

¡Vive primo! ¡Regresa!

_Diez…_

-dra. Echizen…esto se acabo-¡No! Quise gritar, ayudarlo…ya no había nada que hacer…mi primo había muerto y ahora no sabía como decírselos a Sakuno y a Kei.

**-0-**

Salí del quirófano y lo primero que vi fue a Sakuno…me miró y de alguna manera…lo supo.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, ambas comenzamos a llorar, solo escuche a Kei como se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia nosotras. El también lo sabía, su mirada de esperanza cambio por una de rabia y tristeza, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Solté a Sakuno, y le indique con la cabeza al niño.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazo.

Kei se zafo de su abrazo y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos…me dolía tanto el corazón…me sentía la culpable de todo esto.

**-0-**

(Kei)

Dijiste que harías lo posible…dijiste que intentarías con todas tus fuerzas regresar con nosotros…siento como si te odiara pero se que no puedo porque te quiero mucho papa…los funerales son lo más horrible que hay en esta vida…espero jamás asistir a otro en mi vida…son tristes y deprimentes…me alegra que el tuyo haya terminado ya…ahora, sentado en nuestro escondite secreto, observo por la ventana el jardín que tanto te gustaba admirar cuando mamá se sentaba a leer en el cerezo…recuerdos invaden mi mente haciéndome sentir peor…

-Kei-brinque al escuchar mi nombre…voltee y no vi a nadie…

-Kei-volví a escuchar…esto comenzaba a asustarme…estaba seguro de que era tu voz…

-Kei-voltee a mi derecha y ahí estabas…sentado en tu sillón favorito, mi corazón latía de alegría, pero mi mente tenía miedo…puesto que sabía que estabas muerto y probablemente fuera solo una alucinación-quiero hablar contigo hijo-

No pude contestar…no sabía que hacer…-necesito explicarte esto Kei…si quieres escucharme contéstame…si no puedes darte la vuelta e irte-lo miré…en ese momento temblaba de miedo pero tenía que ser valiente

-si…quiero escucharte-no tengo idea de donde salieron las fuerzas para hablar pero lo agradecí, puesto que ahora me sonreías

-bien, quiero que sepas que ahora estoy en un lugar mejor…ahora ya no siento dolor alguno…-sonreí me alegraba escuchar eso-pero-mi cara cambio-yo no voy a poder estar tranquilo si sigues haciendo sufrir a tu madre…a ella le duele tanto como a ti esto, pero si la ignoras le dolerá más y se pondrá triste y entonces yo también estaré triste e intranquilo en donde estoy-me dijo lentamente…yo solo lo observe…baje mi mirada, me sentía apenado-ella te necesita para ser fuerte…¿me prometes que la vas a cuidar y la vas a querer mucho? ¿y que no la vas a volver a ignorar?-

Asentí-si papa, te lo prometo-mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de nuevo…no quería verlo partir de nuevo

-no llores…sabes que te quiero hijo, y también que estoy orgulloso de ti, y por favor dile a tu madre que la amo-

-si papa-me limpie las lagrimas con las mangas-prometo que se lo diré a mi mama, yo también te quiero-

-ese es mi hijo…ven aquí-abrió sus brazos y sin dudarlo corrí a abrazarlo, ahora estaba mas cálido que antes…me gustaba…pero también presentía que no sería la ultima vez que sentiría este calor…

-bueno…siempre estaré con ustedes, jamás los dejaré-papá me alejo un poco de él sin soltarme y me dio un beso en la frente…-te quiero hijo-le sonreí y el a mí…y entonces desapareció pero la sensación cálida se quedó impregnada en la habitación…mi sonrisa se ensancho…y baje corriendo a abrazar a mamá…quería que ella también sintiera el calor del amor de papá…

**Owari**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo dejándoles este one-shot algo triste, espero que les guste…**

**Yowai ro significa corazón débil**

**Bueno, otra cosa. Si este final, en el que Ryoma murió, no les gusto…avísenme si recibo por lo menos 2 reviews con esa queja prometo ponerle un final alternativo donde Ryoma viva…ok? Solo díganme si lo quieren vivo o no…bueno me voy…dejen review onegai.**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


	2. Tsuyoi kokoro

**Tsuyoi kokoro **

**Final alternativo**

-Ryoma, te va a operar tu prima Sakura-le dije entrando a la habitación del hospital, Ryoma leía en calma, cuando me entere de la noticia corrí a avisarle

-¿Sakura?-preguntó cerrando el libro y viéndome

-si, ya se está preparando y vendrán por ti en cualquier momento-y justo cuando termine de hablar las enfermeras entraron indicándole a Ryoma que debía sentarse en la silla de ruedas…el solo obedeció.

-¿podrían dejarnos solo 5 minutos a solas?-preguntó él a las enfermeras que asintieron y salieron por la puerta.

Los tres suspiramos al mismo tiempo…estábamos nerviosos…el primero en hablar fue Ryoma.

-quiero decirles que pase lo que pase, los amo a los dos y que estoy muy feliz de tener a esta hermosa familia…-bajo la mirada y yo sonreí, Kei corrió a abrazarlo

-te quiero mucho papi-le dijo, yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas…pero debía ser fuerte…por los tres-¿me prometes regresar?-

Ryoma bajo la mirada y respondió-no te lo puedo prometer…pero…haré lo posible para volver ¿ok?-Kei asintió

-te amo Saku-me dijo sin rodeos…pero estábamos en una situación en la que ya no me sonroje-siempre lo hice…-

-yo también te amo Ryoma…-le contesté…quería que si ya no nos volvíamos a ver…él lo supiera

Las enfermeras volvieron a entrar esta vez llevándoselo, con una mueca y con un ademán se despidió de nosotros.

-Kei-le hable a mi hijo-pidámosle a Kami-sama que tu padre regrese con nosotros-el pequeño asintió y ambos nos hincamos, yo puse mis manos en mi vientre y cerré mis ojos…

**-0-**

(Sakura)

Entre al quirófano. Suspire. Bien dicen en la facultad que jamás operes a tus familiares…se siente terriblemente mal. Postrado en la camilla, Ryoma se veía apacible…en su rostro no había dolor como cuando estaba despierto…pero dolería mas no verlo nunca más.

-procedamos-indiqué

Llevaba más de 5 horas en la sala y era realmente agotador… sudaba bastante y Sasuke daba buenos indicios de que la operación esta siendo un éxito hasta el momento.

Ahora venía algo complicado, tenía que hacer el cambio de corazón, aquí se decidiría si resistía aquel cambio, su cuerpo decidiría por él…

Cuidadosamente hice el cambio conectando las arterias, vasos y ventrículos pero algo andaba mal, cuando por fin terminé con eso su nuevo corazón debería empezar a latir pero solo pude oír el ruido agudo de aquella máquina…

Oh no!

Su corazón no palpitaba…

Miré fijamente su corazón, si en unos segundos más no palpitaba todo esto estaría acabado.

¡Vamos Ryoma, lucha, tu puedes!

_Uno…_

Si puedes primo…vamos

_Dos…_

Vamos Ryoma…se que puedes lograrlo

_Tres…_

Ryoma, Sakuno y Kei te esperan

_Cuatro…_

Los tios también te esperan, no te rindas

_Cinco…_

Mucha gente que te quiere esta preocupada por ti…no los dejes…no nos dejes

_Seis…_

¡Se que puedes! ¡Lucha!

_Siete…_

Eres fuerte, demuéstralo ¡Ryoma!

_Ocho…_

¡Por favor! ¡Lucha!

_Nueve…_

¡Vive primo! ¡Regresa!

_Diez…_

-dra. Echizen…esto se acabo-¡No! Quise gritar, ayudarlo…ya no había nada que hacer…mi primo había muerto y ahora no sabía como decírselos a Sakuno y a Kei.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a recoger algunas cosas, yo no me moví…cerré mis ojos resignada y finalmente me di media vuelta al sentir como Yura—mi amiga, enfermera—tocaba mi hombro con ternura y me indicaba que no había nada que hacer.

_**Pip…Pip…**_

Ambas nos detuvimos en el acto y volteamos a ver al monitor y después a Ryoma…estuve a punto de gritar de alegría…

-Yura-le hable ella me puso atención-ve por las enfermeras que ya se han ido y tráelas de regreso ¡CORRE!-le indique apresurada…mi primo había sobrevivido a la operación…lo único que faltaba era suturar.

**-0-**

(Sakuno)

Kei se había quedado dormido en mis brazos…la operación ya había durado demasiado. Vi a Sakura salir del quirófano con una cara que me asusto.

-Saku-me habló con una enorme seriedad-la operación fue un éxito, Ryoma volverá pronto a su habitación, ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte-

Me sentí inmensamente feliz-gracias Sakura, te ves cansada-

-si, ahora iré a dormir un poco y después pasaré a la habitación-

-de acuerdo-cargué a Kei hasta el cuarto asignado para Ryoma, no tardaron en traerlo…se veía pasivo, más tranquilo.

Mi niño comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos ámbar, observándome…

-mama-me habló-¿Dónde está papá?-

Con mi mano señalé la cama frente a nosotros y en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa-pero no hagas ruido, esta durmiendo-

-si mami-me sonrió, se levantó y se sentó en el sillón frente a la cama y simplemente lo observó, su comportamiento me dio gracia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve contemplándolos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación me asustó dejando ver a Sakura, que lucía más relajada ahora.

-tía Sakura-dijo Kei corriendo a ella y abrazándola, esos dos se querían mucho.

-hola Kei-chan, ¿Cómo está tu papi?-preguntó ella

-dormido-

-es que esta muy cansado, pero ya pronto despertará-le explico ella

-muy bien-sonrió y regreso al sillón

Vi como Sakura chequeaba a Ryoma, después sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, no había duda de que quería a su primo.

Se sentó junto a mí…se veía contenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormiste?-pregunté

-3 horas y media-dijo cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el respaldo

-oh, ¿estás mejor?-

-si…-me miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida-Sakuno estas…-

En ese momento, Kei brinco sobre su asiento casi encimándose en la cama interrumpiendo a Sakura

-au...-escuche que se quejo Ryoma

Sakura se paró y se acercó a él-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-me duele el pecho-

-bueno es por la operación…pero ya verás que en una semana estarás mejor-

Se quedó quieto y levantó una mano, poniéndola en el lugar donde estaba su nuevo corazón, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿estás mejor cariño?-pregunté yo refiriéndome a su estado de ánimo

-si, más tranquilo-dijo él bajando su mano a un costado

-bueno…yo me tengo que ir-dijo Sakura retirándose-no he comido nada, los veo más tarde-

-adiós-dijimos los dos al unísono, pude percibir en el rostro de Sakura una sonrisa, antes de que desapareciera

-Ryoma…-mordí mis labios…era hora de decirle

-dime, Saku-

-amm…hay algo que tengo que decirte-

Su mirada cambio, ahora me veía extrañado-¿Qué ocurre?-

-yo…amm…¿recuerdas que Kei quería una hermana?-

-si…-dijo extrañado…aun no lo entendía…y entonces comprendí que Sakura se había dado cuenta-¿Por qué?-

-yo…estoy embarazada-dije sin rodeos

Me miró estupefacto…sonrió y yo sonreí, Kei nos miró sin entender-no entiendo papi explícame-

-eso significa, que pronto vas a tener una hermanita-dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz

-¡si!-Kei comenzó a brincar por el cuarto contento-se parecerá a mamá y la cuidare, y…-mientras Kei decía todo lo que haría con su hermana, ambos sonreímos…y la paz que no sentí en un año invadió mi ser…ya que ahora Ryoma tenía un corazón fuerte con el cual podría disfrutar a sus hijos…

**Owari**

**Tsuyoi kokoro significa corazón fuerte, aquí les dejo el final alternativo dedicado especialmente a Jani-one-sama, que me ha ayudado con todos los fics…**

**Bueno sin más me despido y les pido que me dejen un review ^^ **

**Me retiro**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


End file.
